Mold pins are used in large numbers in a wide variety of sizes and shapes that have to be accurately machined. Multiple copies of the same mold pin configuration are also often required so that the same machining steps must be repeated for several identical pins.
To save on laborious and repetitious machining of mold pins, I have devised a fixturing system that allows several work piece pins to be clamped in positions that are accurately spaced apart and parallel so that the same machining operation can be done rapidly and successively on each fixtured pin. My fixturing system accommodates a large variety of sizes and shapes of pins and offers versatility, convenience, and accuracy in positioning pins in different ways for different machining operations. Although the repetitious machining of mold pins motivated my invention, my fixturing system is not limited to mold pins and can be applied to similar work pieces requiring machining of identical shapes.